


Knightly Priced

by Elleh



Series: Prince For Knight [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i mean there's like a bit of backstory but whatever), Against the Wall - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Corset, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2017, Knight AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleh/pseuds/Elleh
Summary: “I swear,” Iwaizumi growls with teeth clenched, “I would kill you.”“Yees,” Tooru groans, his saliva wetting the door and his skin. His legs are shaking under the tight pants, and if his cock gets harder, it will tear the fabric. “Touch me.”“Touch you?” a ripping sound fills the room. “You won’t be having anything you ask, tonight.”





	Knightly Priced

**Author's Note:**

> prompt Corset + Against the wall for day 23 of kinktober, sequel to Prince For Knight. (i'm weak, i love them, no regrets).

Tooru looks gorgeous.

He knows, because he has spent an hour preparing his ropes in front of the mirror in his room. His hair is perfectly done, his lips and eyes have been properly painted, and if he wore something a tint more alluring, he’d probably be already in some other room, his brains being wonderfully fucked out.

Tooru is a teaser, but today he is a pissed, horny teaser, and he has put all the big weapons out.

The room shifts when the prince steps into the dancing floor, the long ropes drawing a pool of silk around his feet. Tooru smiles at his dancing partner, a man with wide shoulders and absent smile, some centimeters taller and only some riches poorer. It’s been some months since his father, the white hair taking over his youth, decided it was time to put Tooru out on the marrying market, just like the tool Tooru has been all his life. The king’s impetu became almost a demand when Tooru had confessed he had had a knight training.

Of course the king doesn’t know Tooru had taken such training with his favorite knight, Head of Knights Iwaizumi Hajime. The king is also oblivious to the fact Tooru has been fucking that same knight for almost as long as the knight has been in the position.

Tooru’s hands grab the man’s, and the music starts. He moves like water and silk, exuberant steps, an arched back that forces his dancing partner to hold Tooru’s hips dangerously close to his own. The suitor’s fingers brush the bare skin between Tooru’s corset and his pants.

The prince smirks with malice when, in his spinning, his eyes fall on Iwaizumi’s enraged ones. Tooru feels his belly clench, and the thought of his tight pants showing everything that’s happening underneath crosses his mind. The urgent wave of desire the mere image of Iwaizumi brings to Tooru is already annoying, but now Tooru needs to focus on something else beyond his own greed.

He will make Iwaizumi so insanely hot over him, he won’t be able to avoid having Tooru in every way imaginable.

Tooru giggles softly when the man, a hand on his lower back pressing him closer, says something stupid. Tooru’s barely listening, but the nerves on his nape are all in alert to the way Iwaizumi bristles at the sound.

“One would think you’d be already married, with the way you dance.”

Tooru chuckles. “I’m afraid my dancing skills are the best I can offer.”

“I doubt that.” Tooru licks his lips, unable to help the flirting.

“Oh, sir, is that a compliment?” Tooru, feet still moving majestically through the dancing floor, closes the distance between their chests. Their noses almost brush now, and Tooru shivers at the sense of Iwaizumi’s gaze piercing him. “I _love_ compliments.”

“I can compliment you more.”

“Please do.”

Tooru enjoys the compliments, and how warm they make him feel. It’s not hot and overwhelming as it is when Tooru is with Iwaizumi, but it still feels nice to hear someone tell tales about his beauty and his eyes, and if the truth behind those statements still rings wrong on the back of Tooru’s mind, it doesn’t matter. Ignoring the reality of his life has always been a trick Tooru excels at, and Iwaizumi tensing and tensing while his eyes never leave his back, Tooru can pretend it’s all a ballad of honesty.

The song ends. The man brings Tooru back to where both their fathers are still discussing, —probably about future marriages and shit Tooru won’t be a part of,— and where none other than Iwaizumi Hajime stands, protecting his king.

Tooru beams at them.

“Tooru, you should check those steps,” his father tells him with a bored tone. “No one will ever marry you if you keep dancing like this.”

Tooru makes his smile grow until it’s painful. “Of course, father.”

“My king,” Tooru’s dancing saviour says. “Your son is not but an amazing dancer.”

“Shush, you.” the king waves his hand on his direction. “You don’t need to lie to have him.”

Tooru’s throat dries at the sound of that. The way Iwaizumi’s expression grows gloomy and tense is the only thing that helps him keep his pretence.

“Of course, father. Who would assume I have any value? I mean, look at me.” The four of them do, and Tooru’s way too proud to see the flash of desire on the eyes of all those who aren’t related to him by blood. The king just looks annoyed. “I am, exactly, the image of failure. Don’t you think, Iwa–chan?”

Ah. Tooru has to hold the urge of licking his lips at the burning gaze Iwaizumi throws his way at the sound of the pet name. The prince is not proud of the way his stomach clenches with anticipation.

“Stop making fun of my knights,” the king admonishes him.

“Well, I have to find a way to distract myself when you put the poor man guarding me.” Iwaizumi swells his chest. The king looks at him proudly, as if the only thing Iwaizumi wants in life is take care of the reckless prince, happy to oblige any of his king commands.

Tooru knows better. For how Iwaizumi’s eyes are sparkling, he wants to put Tooru on his four and fuck him until Tooru knows his title is meaningless.

Gods, Tooru couldn’t want that same thing more.

“He’s doing his job,” the king insists. Tooru rolls his eyes, and stares at Iwaizumi, stoically standing in silence.

“Do you enjoy your job, Iwa–chan?” Iwaizumi flinches when Tooru purrs his name. Tooru’s mouth dries at the sight of Iwaizumi enraged, promising gaze.

“It’s Iwaizumi,” Iwaizumi tells him for the hundredths time. “And of course I enjoy my job, your grace. Your safety is my priority.”

“Of course it is,” Tooru giggles again, and taking a step closer, he pats Iwaizumi’s armour with mocking admiration. “If my guardian will allow me, I’m gonna have a bit more fun. There are so many interesting gentlemen tonight. I wouldn’t want these amazing ropes,” Tooru points at himself, and disappointment fills his stomach when Iwaizumi doesn’t let his eyes roam on his body, “to be wasted.”

The king huffs, but Tooru has no time for him. He can’t take his eyes away from the proud knight. Iwaziumi’s green eyes are filled with clouded promises Tooru’s not sure he can decipher, and his belly tightens.

“Just try to not be a show off,” the king tells Tooru.

Tooru’s smile is the right amount of beautiful and mischief.

“I can’t promise such a thing. Let’s go, Iwa–chan. I need to meet all my potential lovers before the day comes around.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t follow him until Tooru has taken several steps away from them. He feels the presence of the knight like a burning sun on his back, and when Tooru stops and stops on several groups of men that’ve come to court him, Iwaizumi stays back and watches in silence.

Tooru grows restless, and meanwhile his senses grow oversensitive. Every shift, every breath, every single movement Iwaizumi does, Tooru registers as he soft talks men, as he flirts with men, as he pretends he would rather stay here than go back to his room and have a knight warming his bed and his body.

“Your shadow looks quite scary,” one of Tooru’s suitors tells the prince.

“Oh, Iwa–chan?” Tooru laughs loudly. “Don’t mind him. He’s just here following my father’s orders. See,” Tooru whispers, and throws a glance to where Iwaizumi’s standing, listening carefully. “He isn’t really capable.” Tooru’s nape tickles with Iwaizumi’s rage.

“Even being the Head of Knights?”

Tooru chuckles at the suitor’s surprise. “I was surprised too!”

“How do you know that, your grace?”

Tooru shifts softly, the tight pants and the corset smothering his ability to breathe. He licks his lips and tries to swallow and wet his dry throat, Iwaizumi’s presence beaconing all his attention. If rage and burning promises could take shape, Iwaizumi would be its incarnation. Tooru wants to run his hands through his body, wants to pleasure himself, wants to moan and tease Iwaizumi even more. Gods, if only he could lean back and tell Iwaizumi all the truths he’s hiding behind his childish statements.

“You know,” Tooru clears his throat, and when Iwaizumi inhales sharply, he startles. “Thanks to my training, I’ve become a better knight than he is.”

“Ohh,” the suitor muffles impressed. “I would love to learn, your grace. Would you teach me?”

Tooru gazes at Iwaizumi and with his tongue between his lips, he beams.

“That’d be my honour.”

 

*

 

Tooru moans and gasps trying to grasp how words work but finding it impossible to figure out. Cheek pressed against the wooden door, Tooru arches his back and grinds his hips against Iwaizumi’s crotch, both arms pinned against his lower back. Iwaizumi’s ruffling around, the sound of armour being undone filling Tooru’s ears.

“I swear,” Iwaizumi growls with teeth clenched, “I would kill you.”

“ _Yees_ ,” Tooru groans, his saliva wetting the door and his skin. His legs are shaking under the tight pants, and if his cock gets harder, it will tear the fabric. “Touch me.”

“Touch you?” a ripping sound fills the room. “You won’t be having anything you ask, tonight.”

“ _Please_.”

Tooru wiggles his ass, calling for Iwaizumi’s hands. A wave of warm desire flows through him, making his face burn with need. His shoulders are tight and they hurt and when Iwaizumi pulls harder from his wrists, Tooru cries out. He feels the wet cock dripping against his pants, making a mess.

When Iwaizumi presses himself against Tooru’s ass, his cock already freed from his armour and leather, Tooru lets out a muffled moan. He’s still wearing every single one of the stupid ropes he has so carefully put on himself. The long coat pooling between them both, the crimson corset hugging his chest, the tight shiny black pants outlining the shape of his thick thighs and his swollen cock. If Iwaizumi doesn’t undress him soon, this will all have been for nothing.

“You think so highly of yourself.” Tooru whimpers when the wet sound of Iwaizumi stroking himself fills the room. Iwaizumi rocks his hips, and Tooru’s fingers and palms get filled with his hard flesh. “A better knight? Ha!”

Iwaizumi forces Tooru to open his hands and sheath him. Tooru can’t breathe, pinned to the wall, the corset forcing his lungs to reduce their size. Iwaizumi feels so good on him Tooru’s losing sight.

“You’re full of shit.”

“ _Iwa–chan_ ,” Tooru pleas, lost in the pleasure swirling his belly and filling his dick.

He flinches when Iwaizumi tears his silky coat, splitting an opening from his feet to the middle of his back. Tooru gasps, and tightens his grip on Iwaizumi’s still stroking cock. He makes a strangled sound when the knight’s hands find his covered ass and squeeze so hard Tooru will have marks tomorrow.

“I can’t believe you keep calling me that in front of _everyone_.” Iwaizumi grabs Tooru’s wrists and puts them back against the wall, beside his head. Tooru groans, yearning for the missing heat on his palms.

The rest of his coat is teared up, opening Tooru’s back like the sacrifice he believes himself to be. Iwaizumi pulls from the remainings, and Tooru lets his arms down for it to fall into the floor.

He’s breathing harshly, the skin of his face probably branded with the small carves from the door. Tooru doesn’t dare turn around, Iwaizumi’s heavy and warm breathing drawing shapes on the naked skin of his shoulders.

“How can you look this good, for god’s sake.”

Tooru whines, encouraged by those words. “It’s all for you.”

Iwaizumi snorts, his hands travelling around Tooru’s ass and Tooru’s hips and Tooru’s covered chest. Where the corset meets his pants, a line of pale skin shines like a moonlight path, and Tooru shivers when Iwaizumi lets his finger run through it.

Tooru gasps when Iwaizumi tugs the line of his pants down without undoing them, the pain sending a flash of pleasure through his body. He doesn’t dare move when Iwaizumi leans over and lets his mouth wet every piece of naked skin on his shoulder blades and nape.

“We all know you like to dress yourself to show those men what they’d never have _,_ ” Iwaizumi grabs Tooru’s hips and crashes them with his. The prince arches his back and bites his lip, and his nails dig so deep on the door he leaves marks there, another island on the map they’ve been drawing every ball since Iwaizumi became Head of Knights.

“ _I_ _wa–chaaaan,_ ” Tooru tries to breathe but the corset makes it impossible. He pants, heavily, and his hand hits the door, trying to find his balance. “I only dress pretty for Iwa–chan.”

“Hard to believe,” Iwaizumi whispers against Tooru’s ear. Tooru whimpers, “when you’ve spent all night flirting with every man on the room.”

Iwaizumi slips his hands under Tooru’s pants, finally reaching for Tooru’s painfully hard cock. Tooru gasps, and holds Iwaizumi’s forearm in place. “I love teasing you,” Tooru groans when Iwaizumi caresses him softly, but instead of reaching for Tooru’s cock, he lets his fingers fall on the skin of his thighs. “ _Ahhh_ , Iwa–chan, just touch my—”

“You know what’s funny, Tooru?” Tooru whines at the sound of his name, and his cock twitches near Iwaizumi’s fingers. “I love teasing you too.”

The hand leaves him. Tooru closes his eyes and tries to even his breathing, but Iwaizumi has taken over every sense he has.

Every time he inhales, the strong smell of leather and steel fills his nostrils, the soft hint of wood reminding Tooru of every night, of every day, of every small span of time he has shared with Iwaizumi. Sometimes, on those nights Iwaizumi will be in patrol or out in some mission, Tooru will go to the arenas and steal his leather training uniform, and alone at night, he will use it as a pillow and pretend his hand is Iwaizumi’s mouth.

Iwaizumi turns him around and forces the prince to face his gloriously naked body. Tooru lets his shoulders fall against the door, his hips arched forward in clear invitation. Right where Tooru’s cock pushes against his pants, so obviously hard, so obviously wet, Iwaizumi stares, and Tooru feels it tighten and swell. Iwaizumi’s dick is against his navel, the head red and full and Tooru licks his lips and swirls his hips in silent plea.

“You wear this,” Iwaizumi’s finger caresses the shape of Tooru’s dick over the fabric, and Tooru shudders, “in front of all those men. You know how that makes me feel?”

“Jealous, I hope.”

Iwaizumi puts his leg between Tooru’s and grabs his hips, pushing him closer. “It’s maddening.”

Tooru loves Iwaizumi’s kisses. He has a way of ravishing his mouth, so lewd and so loud. Iwaizumi makes the best of sounds when he’s kissing Tooru, as if their mouths meeting allowed him a breath of honesty he can’t show any other time, not even when he’s deeply buried on Tooru’s body and thrusting in him with abandon.

Tooru rocks his crotch against Iwaizumi’s leg, and the knight tightens his hug, his tongue dancing with expertise inside the prince’s mouth. Iwaizumi catches his lower lips and sucks, and Tooru gasps and moans. His mind is a chaos of sounds of need and a mist of pleasure. When Iwaizumi bites it next, Tooru grinds his hips harder, and lets his tongue roam through Iwaizumi’s mouth, a wordless request.

No answer for Tooru’s needs comes his way, though, and after a minute of wet tongues and rushed lips meeting in a silent room now filled with moans, Tooru grows tired. Holding Iwaizumi in place, Tooru lets his hand travel through the knight’s naked chest, a whisper of a caress with a single goal in mind.

Tooru smirks when Iwaizumi breaks their kiss to groan softly. The imprint of his palms on his thighs feels warm and painful, and Tooru grips Iwaizumi’s cock harder, his closed fingers delineating his shaft. Not a proper stroke, but a promise.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi warns, and Tooru shifts slightly, his cock properly rubbing against Iwaizumi’s leg.

“Yes, Iwa–chan?”

Iwaizumi kisses him instead, his tongue battling against Tooru’s with anger and need and threats Tooru can’t but wish to see fulfilled. Tooru lets his lips answer Iwaizumi, and when the hand the knight’s keeping on Tooru’s nape holds his throat, the prince chuckles.

“Do it properly.”

“But Iwa–chan,” Tooru twists his grip, and Iwaizumi closes his eyes. Before he can complain again, Tooru strokes him several times, his fingers finding the wetness on the head and spreading it. “You said I wouldn’t have anything I wanted tonight.”

“ _Asked_ ,” Iwaizumi manages to correct him between pants. “Go on your knees,” he orders, and Tooru has to bite his tongue to not whine.

“I can’t with this pants.” Tooru licks a long line in Iwaizumi’s neck, his hand teasing with his throbbing dick slowly speed. Tooru grips its base, and Iwaizumi groans loudly.

“Take them off.”

Tooru can’t help the moan, this time. Gods, hearing Iwaizumi ordering him around does something really nasty to his senses. For a second, the image of the mess his pants are hiding fills Tooru’s mind, and shame keeps him from complying.

“Take. Them. _Off_.”

Tooru lets go of Iwaizumi’s cock and undoes his pants. The knight takes a step back, giving the prince room to wiggle out of the damn thing. Tooru breathes shallowly, his thumbs caught on the waistband but unable to push them down. Iwaizumi growls.

Tooru takes his pants off.

He does it slowly, his hips swirling with every centimeter of skin he reveals. Iwaizumi’s hungry gaze follows the movement with intensity and will, and Tooru’s heartbeat starts a never ending race. His mouth dries, and when the head of his cock sticks out, he stops.

Tooru blushes furiously, so warm he feels dizzy. Precum and the tight fabric have lubricated his dick enough for it to shine brightly, and Iwaizumi licks his lips before lifting his gaze.

The pants are gone in the next seconds. Tooru’s eyes never leave Iwaizumi’s expression, and his muscles grow tense the more of his skin he shows, and the more the knight’s stare devours him.

Tooru feels like a dessert served on the table and ready to be eaten whole.

“Do you know what you do to me?” Iwaizumi sounds mad and shaky, and Tooru lets his gaze wander through his body. Tooru’s eyes jump through each scar decorating Iwaizumi’s chest, the ones Tooru has kissed, the ones Tooru has marked, the ones Tooru has made. His stare roams about till the dark line of hair pointing to heaven, and when Tooru’s gaze falls on Iwaizumi’s throbbing cock, he licks his lips.

“Probably the same you do to me.”

Tooru goes to his knees, his back painfully straightened. The constrictions of the corset force him to keep a perfect position, the flesh of his ass and his cock a white sheet and his corset the red wine tainting it.

Tooru looks at Iwaizumi’s shaft, the reddened head, the tighten balls. His hands travel up his thighs, the tip of Tooru’s nails leaving red paths on Iwaizumi’s skin. Tooru lifts his gaze right when his hand closes around Iwaizumi’s dick, and the knight has his mouth open and the tip of his tongue showing.

Tooru smiles.

And then he reaches forward and puts the head inside his warm, wet mouth. Iwaizumi groans so loud the walls shake, and buries his hand on Tooru’s hair, keeping him in place.

When a shoot of pleasure rushes from his naked ass to his palpitating cock, Tooru moans against Iwaizumi’s hardened flesh, forcing a new line of sounds out of the knight’s mouth. Tooru feels his cock flinch, and his tongue swirls around Iwaizumi’s in a claim to pleasure and be pleasured.

Iwaizumi’s grip tightens. Tooru goes down on Iwaizumi’s cock like the starving man he is. It fills his mouth like gloried meat, and Tooru coaxes the head to rub with his palate, tearing a long moan from Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“Tooru, _ahh_.”

Tooru hums, the vibration traveling from Iwaizumi’s cock to all his body. Iwaizumi tangles his finger in Tooru’s hair and pulls, and Tooru whines, his hand working his shaft together with his mouth. Just like a mermaid song, Iwaizumi’s incoherent sounds coerce Tooru to bob his head with faster speed, until he’s not sure if he’s the one fucking Iwaizumi or if it’s Iwaizumi fucking him.

Iwaizumi pulls from his hair again in silent order. Tooru takes the cock out of his mouth with a loud _pop_ , and stares back up where Iwaizumi gazes at him with fire in his eyes and sharp teeth marking his lip. On answer to Iwaizumi’s soft tilt of his head, calling Tooru to stand, Tooru gets a better hold of his cock and licks it whole, from bottom to top.

“Stand u _uuuugh_.” Iwaizumi lets his head fall back when Tooru grabs his tensed balls and puts them in his mouth, softly sucking. The satisfaction Tooru feels when Iwaizumi buckles his hips in answer, unable to control himself, is indescribable.

Tooru licks his balls and his shaft for a bit longer, the red, dripping head so tempting Tooru ends up sliding it inside his mouth once more, his hands on Iwaizumi’s naked ass, keeping him in place.

There’s a magic in this Tooru has always been fascinated by. The way Iwaizumi tenses all over, so big and strong, like a titan facing a condemned sinner. Tooru on his knees, weak and powerless and yet, his mouth and tongue an unbelievable strength.

When Tooru’s legs are bent and his mouth full, he feels like a god.

“ _Tooru_.”

They are both panting when Tooru finally puts his lips away from Iwaizumi’s flesh. The knight watches him with hazy eyes, wicked and hungry and Tooru gasps when his own hand brushes his cock, painfully standing in anticipation.

“Stand up.”

“Help me.”

Instead, Iwaizumi bends over with a harsh movement and clashes his mouth with Tooru’s. The prince moans, the corset not helping him get closer to the knight. Tooru wonders if Iwaizumi can feel how glorious he tastes in Tooru’s mouth.

Tooru’s arms find their way to Iwaizumi’s neck when the knight lifts him, hands on his thighs. Tooru gasps, legs tangled around Iwaizumi’s hips, their cocks rubbing against each other.

“ _Ahh_ , Iwa–chan, you feel so—” Iwaizumi rocks his hips, and Tooru moans loudly, holding tighter. Iwaizumi’s mouth falls on his neck and sucks hard, and Tooru whimpers, his hand falling from Iwaizumi’s neck to where their cocks stand together.

The wall finds Tooru’s back with a thud, taking all his air away. Iwaizumi groans when Tooru’s grip becomes a clumsy stroke, and rocks his hips against Tooru’s hand when the prince does it again.

Tooru feels his chest expanding against the corset, his nipples half showing over the upper line of it. It’s painful, the marks of the damn thing already red lines covering Tooru’s sensitive skin.

At the touch of Iwaizumi’s tongue following them, Tooru gasps. He’s teasing the pain away, making the soft red an intense crimson. The pain overloads Tooru’s systems, and he moans in a long cry of pleasure. If it hasn’t been for Iwaizumi, Tooru will have never understood how amazing pain feels when his veins are rushing with desire. Tooru should feel ashamed, for a prince raised to be protected and taken care of should only wish for tender caresses and soft words.

But god, he wants Iwaizumi’s hands on his ass, slapping him. He wants Iwaizumi’s mouth on his flesh, leaving red and purple. He wants Iwaizumi’s cock inside, ravishing him.

Pools of growing warmth fill their stomachs as their cocks slide one against the other inside Tooru’s hand. Tooru half closes his eyes, trying to quiet out all the sensations so he can focus on their dicks together, on his hand forcing strangled sounds out of Iwaizumi’s mouth, now licking the small tips of Tooru’s nipples.

“This thing,” Iwaizumi groans against Tooru’s skin. Tooru strokes them faster, “this thing is devilish and awful and _god_ , _I want you to wear it forever_.”

Tooru manages to giggle, although it could have been a soft whine. Tooru’s not sure what’s coming out of his mouth anymore, his cock grinding furiously with Iwaizumi’s, his hole clenching so bad the emptiness is starting to get painful.

“Iwa–chan, _please_.” Iwaizumi bites his nipple, and Tooru tenses, breath caught on his lungs. When he does it again, Tooru sees black for a second, and can’t thank the gods enough for the blessing that is Iwaizumi Hajime and his way of fucking Tooru senseless.

“Please what? ‘Told you you won’t be having anything you ask.”

Tooru whimpers. Desperate, he tries to show him with his hand instead. Letting go of both their cocks and stroking Iwaizumi’s alone for a long, long moment, Tooru catches the knight’s attention. He pushes hard against Iwaizumi’s hands, still holding his thighs around his hips, and Tooru lifts himself. Back straightened, he lets his own hand now wet with Iwaizumi’s precum to slid around his buttocks and right into his ass.

Tooru gasps at how right his fingers feel against his entrance, and the image of Iwaizumi’s cock entering with one of his powerful thrusts leaves Tooru quivering.  

“What are you—”

“Not, _ahhhh_ ,” Tooru slowly puts his finger inside, his nipples red and tempting right in front of Iwaizumi’s mouth, “not aski _ngggg_.”

He rubs his insides, and moans, Iwaizumi’s cock so hot and present against his it’s almost unbearable. Furious breaths burn Tooru’s neck, Iwaizumi’s mouth a sigh from Tooru’s skin, his eyes glued to their cocks standing together.

Tooru whines softly when his finger moves around a bit, stretching himself, and Iwaizumi’s gaze rises on the spot, locking with his. It’s feverish and glassed and Tooru’s madly in love with the way his eyes look when he’s about to fuck Tooru out of this world.

When Iwaizumi doesn’t move, Tooru starts riding himself, first slowly, trying the tight rim of his ass. But when his cock rubs against Iwaizumi’s in his way down and the knight holds his air in, Tooru loses his patience. Iwaizumi buries his fingers on Tooru’s skin, and for a long minute he just stands there, another wall holding him in place, letting Tooru fuck himself and pleasure himself as if his end were the only thing that mattered.

“ _Iwa–chan_ ,” Tooru moans when a second finger finds its way deep down his hole. Iwaizumi’s grip forces his buttocks to open, giving Tooru a better reach. “Iwa–chan, I— I—” Iwaizumi grinds his cock with Tooru’s and the prince loses sight for a second. “ _Mmmmmhhhhhfffff_.”

Tooru feels saliva fall from the corners of his open mouth, air something he doesn’t seem able to keep anymore. He wants Iwaizumi inside, and he wants him _now_.

As if he just read his mind, Iwaizumi bites Tooru’s collarbone, forcing the prince to stop his movements.

“Take them off.” Tooru does, slowly. “Shit, Tooru.” Using the wall to help himself, Iwaizumi lifts Tooru’s body and his cock reaches his ass. “You are so—”

“Fuck me, Iwa–chan,” Tooru can’t but ask, the madness in his eyes just a hint of how much he needs this.

“I hate it when you tease me like this,” Iwaizumi tells him with gritted teeth. He rubs his cock on Tooru’s butt, and the prince hisses. “Talking me down. Making me watch you court every damn prick on the kingdom.”

Tooru closes his eyes and bites his lip. His hands are on Iwaizumi’s neck again, and with a tender pull, Tooru brings Iwaizumi’s face closer enough to rest his forehead on his. Their breaths mix, and the silence takes over the heavy air of the room. Tooru feels one second from bursting, but he doesn’t dare move a muscle.

“I’m sorry,” Tooru musters, his ass painfully aware of the proximity of Iwaizumi’s cock. “I’m sorry.”

“You know I’m gonna fuck you either way.” Iwaizumi not pulling away from Tooru’s gentle touch is more telling than any word he could say. “You don’t need to provoke me.”

“But I—”

Tooru cries out when Iwaizumi thrusts in him with no warning, killing off his words. He feels full and filled and so ready for the knight to move, that when he doesn’t Tooru can’t but whimper.

“Move, Iwa–chan!” Tooru tries to ride his cock, the wall the perfect support, but Iwaizumi holds his hips and pushes him slowly down, until there’s no space inside where Iwaizumi isn’t present. “ _Ahhhh_. _Move.”_

But Iwaizumi doesn’t. Panting heavily, he keeps Tooru in place, aware of all the pleasure he could be having and he’s been denied.

“I will fuck you hard any time you want.” To prove his point, Iwaizumi slides out and in with strength, and every cell in Tooru’s body reaches the sky and falls back down. With a strangled sound, Tooru holds tighter to Iwaizumi, and gives up on talking. “Wherever you want. However you want.” Iwaizumi points each of those sentence with a new thrust, and Tooru gapes for air. “I will fuck you senseless and I’ll rip off your clothes and I will order you around. Just—” Iwaizumi brings Tooru up and he’s about to slide out of his ass, when Tooru’s widen eyes fall on him. “Just don’t force me to witness you falling in love with someone else.”

Tooru has no time to answer, for Iwaizumi pulls him down on his cock, kicking his thoughts away. Tooru manages to grab onto him when Iwaizumi starts thrusting hard and fast, the wall rasping his back. The wood cracks as if the wall and the whole room were about to collapse.

Tooru feels like he’s about to pass out, gasping for air. His nails dig into Iwaizumi’s flesh, and he moans shakily when Iwaizumi steps back and forces Tooru’s ass to follow him. With his shoulders still against the wall, Tooru can’t quite hold Iwaizumi any longer, and his hands take a hold of a shelf and then the corner, and meanwhile Iwaizumi’s cock is reaching further and further until Tooru tenses all over.

He cries out for a long, glorious second, his hips trying to follow Iwaizumi’s cock when it exits him, just to come back in with exact precision. Tooru sees black. He has no control over his body anymore, shuddering and moaning and yelling Iwaizumi’s pet name as if it were a spell. A hot, orgasmic spell.

“ _Iwa–chaaaaahhhhh_.” Tooru arches his back and whimpers loudly, so close, _so close_ but still not there yet, and the pleasure and the promise are too much to stand. Tooru’s hips start to answer Iwaizumi’s thrusts in stutter jumps, sweat and shivers running through his skin. “Do it aga _innnnmmmmh_.”

Tooru starts stroking himself, right in sync with Iwaizumi’s hips. He tries to stare at Iwaizumi, but his gaze is blurred. He sees a shadow of a titan devouring him, taking him right to the abyss of pleasure, and Tooru strokes himself faster.

With his back arched, his ass perfectly served for Iwaizumi’s entering, Tooru is fucked while the wall scratches his skin and brands his cells. Tooru’s thrown into a magic land, where the mere sound of his moans, of Iwaizumi’s groans, of their flesh colliding and meeting is enough to make his cock throb and his balls tighten.

“ _Tooru, fuck_.”

Iwaizumi gasps, his movements getting clumsy and desperate, and finally, a lighting strikes Tooru. Black becomes white, and Tooru strokes his cock while he comes, his ass clenching around Iwaizumi and forcing him over the edge.

Their moans build a melody that echoes through the room. Iwaizumi’s shivering between Tooru’s legs, his softening dick still inside. Tooru’s soft whimpers and his cum all over his corset are the last remainings of their pleasure. Iwaizumi takes a shaken step forward, and Tooru tangles all his weaken limbs around his body.

“Iwa–chan,” Tooru pants on his neck, his legs numb and pained. “I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Of course you will.” Iwaizumi helps him down, his strong hands keeping Tooru steady on his feet. “Probably.”

“Probably?”

“Tooru.” The prince lifts his head, still dizzy, and looks at Iwaizumi with a frown. “Let me spend the night with you. In your chambers.”

Tooru’s eyes open widely, and the blush Iwaizumi has put on his cheeks has now a tint of shyness. “Are you sure?”

Iwaizumi kisses the tip of Tooru’s nose and nods, solemnly. “I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Although Tooru cackles at the sound of that, he can’t but be impressed by Iwaizumi’s abilities the next morning. He can’t walk, and he’d be surprised if he can move at all any time soon.

With a smile in place, Tooru watches his ceiling and nods to himself.

Iwaizumi is the most capable of them all, but Tooru plans on keeping that to himself for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> (•ˇ‿ˇ•)
> 
> I love corsets, I love sex against walls and I love Iwaoi. (also, did you see that fluff at the end? i know, i can't help it).
> 
> (this is the end for this au but i am a sucker for angst so maybe, just maybe, when october finishes and my dreamland of porn comes to an end, this series will see angsty and extra dramatic sequels.
> 
> but just maybe.)
> 
> ([and here comes ma blog, just in case](https://negare-boshi.tumblr.com/))


End file.
